Chapter 62
is the sixty-second chapter of The Promised Neverland. Synopsis The team fight the wild demons. Plot The man smiles down at the sight of the while demons, calling it a superb view, while Ray and Emma look tense. Ray calls him a psycho, and the man accuses him of the same. He apologises for encountering them, he got too bored because the journey was going too smoothly. Ray thinks that they're angry, whereas Emma frets about how to deal with so many of them. The an says that he is sure they will die, and jumps away to watch them from nearby, before saying that he will save the other if one of them dies. Emma tries to call him back, but Ray says to leave it, as if he is watching them, he will stay near, as he has not abandoned his job as their guide, they need to take care of the wild demons first; he wonders how, though. The demons begin to climb up the tree, and Emma and Ray decide to run across and away from them. He turns back to fire not at the demons, but above them, as it destroys the rocks and they collapse onto the demons, stopping them from climbing. Emma then uses her pistol, Ray telling her change it to green in order to use the bullet he wants, and it shoots out a giant net, which tangles up the demons. The man watches them from close by, nothing that the pistol Emma used can shoot flash bombs, tear gas, net traps and something sonic. And they fact that they did not use it on the demons means that they were trying to escape, he does not think that this was such a bad plan. However, it does not stop them. Emma looks back, to see the demons eating each other in order to escape, and start to come after them again, while the other demons are also regenerating. The man says that there is no use in the plan, as their skills will not prove enough. He is completely unaware that a demon is about to eat him form behind. But he easily takes it out, saying their plan wouldn't work, unless they can kill the demons. Otherwise, they are just wasting bullets. Ray knows this as well, as e nots that he has used nearly half of his supply of bullets. No matter how much he shoots, they regenerate over and over, and change their shape as well. He refers to them as "indestructible monsters", but quickly realises that he is wrong, and that demons can be killed, even with the weapons from 1,000 years ago. He realised this during Sonju's teaching about the history of humans and demons. Which means they have a way to kill too. He thinks of a way how. Chopping off their heads would not work, and even the man would not be able to do it. Ray tries to remember how Sonju killed the demons before, and gets grabbed by one of them demons in the process. But at that moment, he realises how to do it from simply the appearances of the ones he's seen, their eyes, and notes that that is why they wear masks. The man certainly thinks he will die there. Ray shouts for Emma to shoot the demon in the eye with her bow and arrow. The man is quite caught off by this, since he did not tell them that was the way. Emma does this successfully, and the demon screams, before falling to the ground. It does not regenerate, and Ray uses this change to escape, saying that they will only fight back when necessary and run into a territory of different species. If they can do that, then that means that if they pit the two against each other, it will distract the demons from them, and after that, they can get out of this territory as planned. By night, they have managed to pull it off, and are gasping in exhaustion. The man tells them good job, and says that he did not think they would make it out on their own. Emma says that they are alive, and even though they are weaklings, they are still alive. The man says that she is right, but actually thinks she will die soon, definitely. Ray thinks to himself again, they survived and have found the way to kill the demons. However, he missed several times and killing them is hard, he used up another 19 shots, meaning he is down to only 33 bullets, and on the first day of their journey. Their goal is to get to Goldy Pond in four days, and with the return trip, they have at least seven more days. Seven days and 33 shots, Ray thinks he can survive it. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: Trivia Site Navigation Category:Volume 8 Chapters Category:Search For Minerva Arc Chapters